The Blessed Witch Wiki Community Policy
Information below this bar list things that are inappropriate for The Blessed Witch Wiki. Things listed here are the same as the Charmed Wiki because of the particular views of the Manager of this Wiki. They are not considerably the same policies and such as other Wikis besides Charmed. =Musts= # You must be at least 12 years to become a user on this wiki. # Not reading this article is not an excuse. Most Important Rule RESPECT - every wiki user must respect one another and treat each other in the manner they themselves wish to be treated. No harassment, name calling or disrespect about a user's opinions, nationality, sex, race or orientation. Inappropriate # Inserting false information. # Being rude to other users. ESPECIALLY about someone's: Race, Looks, Sexuality or Nationality. If you are rude to another user this could lead to a 1 year block or a permanent block. # Asking a user to be demoted without a valid reason. This can lead up to a 1 month block. # Starting a vote for a user to be upgraded is frowned upon. Asking a Manager individually is OK. Leads to a 3 day block''. # We do '''NOT tolerate extreme swearing! (F**k; N***er; B*****d, C**t) Leads to a one year block ## Allowed are only not-so-harmful words.(Crap, Shyte etc...). '' ### You '''can', however, abbreviate swear (WTF, LMFAO etc..) # Referring to a user besides their name or user name. Leads to a 1 year block. # A users' User Page is only to be edited by that user. Leads to a 1 month block. # Cannon Policy. # Vandalism. Leads to a 3 month block. # This is not a fan based site. Everything on the Charmed Wiki should be from Charmed. # Do not upload copyrighted pictures or informations. Also do not post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity. # Sexual explicit or pictures are strongly inappropriate. If it is images from a couple on Charmed (e.g. Piper + Leo or Phoebe + Cole) it is allowed. Leads up to a permanent block. # We do have some young users on this Wikia so the policies about Sexual Pictures and Strong Language are strictly forbidden. # Creating another user account and pretending to be someone else is also frowned upon. # Do not mention any family members on your user page. If this occurs the information will be removed. # Do not include any personal information on your user page (address, phone number etc). # Do not upload your face as your avatar. This is for protective reasons only. # On Talk Pages there should be no spamming, no personal discussions (which should take place on user talk pages only). # Putting your sentences in caps is not allowed, one it's not pleasant reading, and it makes it look like you are yelling and/or rude, if that was not the reason why everything was put in caps anyway. Caps may only be used for titles, indication, etc. # Do not modify, edit and/or delete archieved talk pages. It'll be recognized by vandalism and/or spamming. # If users are going to complain and they know it will turn into a fight. Don't put it on the wiki, email them and talk there. If you do begin a big argument, you will be blocked. Userboxes # Offensive userboxes are not allowed. Saying you dislike or hate someone or something can and will offend certain people. Age Limits # You must be 12 to create an account. # There is no age limit for anything else. Rules for Managers and Admins These rules follow for our Managers and Admins: # You must start a vote before you lock a page unless it is for quick emergencies. # To block a user with 1000+ edits, a voting must take place on the Main Page Talk. # You must start a vote for a user to become an Admin. # You must start a vote before you demote an user. # Admins and Managers may edit another user's User Page for correction of broken links, double redirects, inappropriate content, removing duplicate files, etc. Admins/Managers who edit another user's User Page for any other reason than those mentioned before should be blocked for one month as well or demoted Double Accounts # If you have a double account, delete it or request a deletion. # Creating another account and pretending to be someone is strictly forbidden and as of now (so anyone who does it from now), can lead to a 3 month block. Disagreeing If you have anything to discuss about these policies, please talk about it on the talk page. Category:Policy